


纪大人养鼠记(完结)

by toutudehen123



Category: 1 - Fandom
Genre: F/F
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-10-24
Updated: 2019-10-24
Packaged: 2021-01-02 12:37:12
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,377
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21161783
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/toutudehen123/pseuds/toutudehen123





	纪大人养鼠记(完结)

第二天和珅正常的回到了岗位上，因此纪晓岚并没有被弘历处罚。

但是纪晓岚总觉得和珅不对劲，一天下来，他居然没有打扰自己，下班之后本来准备和他说两句的，他居然只和自己打了一个招呼，就走了。

纪晓岚:？？？

一连几天皆是如此，纪晓岚明白和珅的意思了，可他下意识又和珅较上了劲，他可不愿意向和珅低头。

但是和某个温暖的热源抱在一起睡了一个星期，现在又变成一个人睡让纪晓岚十分不习惯，导致他每天睡眠不足，都要靠上班的时间补觉。

这天，和珅正坐在办公室批改他的文件呢，就看到四库馆的人跑来跟他哭诉纪大人不见了。他无奈地放下笔，下了楼，找到了某个在公园躺椅上呼呼大睡的人。

不知道为什么，整栋大楼的人都知道我和珅是纪晓岚人肉雷达，和珅无奈的自嘲。

本来不想这么早就打破僵局的，但是人不工作可不行，和珅清了清嗓子，想把纪晓岚叫起来:“老纪，老纪，别睡了，要睡回家去睡啊。现在是上班时间，你这样子，成何体统啊。”

但是纪晓岚没有任何动静，和珅觉得奇怪，他又走进了几步，继续喊着。纪晓岚只是翻了个身，背对着他，没有其他反应。

和珅无奈，走到纪晓岚身前，弯下腰正准备摇醒他，那个昏睡的人此时却突然转过了身，对着他的耳朵吹气:“和大人。”

和珅被这变故弄的一激灵，赶紧后退一大步，惊怒交加的看着坏笑着的纪晓岚。这个纪晓岚，“行，给本中堂等着，本中堂不信收拾不了你了。”撂下狠话，但纪晓岚后来等了一天也没有等到和珅的什么“收拾”。

第二天晚上，他躺在躺椅上抽着烟叹气，让刚刚回到纪晓岚家的杜小月吐槽了一番:“先生，我这才出去没多久啊，你又把自己折腾成什么样子了，要我说啊，先生，你还是赶紧找个伴吧，每天这样叹气算什么事吗。”

我这正为了伴的事情叹气吗，纪晓岚觉得无话可说，只得随意地从书柜里抽出一本书来，百无聊赖地看书。

“老纪！”一声喜气洋洋的声音让纪晓岚差点没把手里的手扔了出去，还没等纪晓岚说什么，一旁的杜小月对直接对和珅开怼了:“和胖子，这么晚了，你是我们家来干嘛啊？”

虽然觉得“我们”这两个字很刺耳，但和珅还是满面笑容，他附身在小月嘴边说了一句，小月瞪大双眼不可思议地问道:“真的？”

和珅点了点头，小月马上就跑了出去。小月跑了出去，纪晓岚本来慌乱的心也就不慌了，他拿起书，继续读了起来。

和珅也没有打断纪晓岚，他坐在纪晓岚旁边，就像之前和二在纪晓岚家度过的一个星期一样:和珅坐在纪晓岚旁边，纪晓岚看书，和珅看纪晓岚。

但和大人肯定不会就这么干看着，他虽然没有直接拿走纪晓岚的书，却伸出右手，搭上了纪晓岚的手腕。纪晓岚一惊，书差点没拿稳。但是他还是假装自己在看书，虽然此时一个字也看不进去。

和珅并没有放开他的咸猪手，他顺着纪晓岚的手腕，慢慢的摸了上去。现在的纪晓岚穿着每天晚上睡觉的那件松垮睡衣，和二很快就摸进了衣服里面。

纪晓岚觉得不能让和珅再这么摸下去了，他抓住和珅的手，愤愤地看着和珅。

和珅却一脸不知自己做错何事的样子，稍使力气就挣开了纪晓岚的手，继续摸下去。

等到和珅摸到了某个不可言说的部位，纪晓岚这才咬牙切齿地喊了一句:“和珅，你禽兽！”

“哦？不知纪大人何出此言？”和珅面上一脸疑惑，手上动作却不停，似是在等着纪晓岚说下一句话。

但纪晓岚把脸憋红了也没说出第二句话，和珅叹了一口气，终于还是心软了，放开纪晓岚的下面，俯身吻住了纪晓岚。

纪晓岚觉得自己这半辈子的风流都风流到狗身上去了，和珅把自己吻的晕头转向的，让自己毫无招架之力的被和珅抱到了床上。

迷迷糊糊之间，纪晓岚只觉得自己下身一热，本就半勃的下体在这刺激下没多久就泻在了和珅嘴里。和珅把纪晓岚射出的东西吐在手上，还把手伸到纪晓岚面前晃了晃，纪晓岚嫌弃的躲开了。

“要做快做！”纪晓岚瞪了和珅一眼，可惜现在确实没什么威力，只让和珅更加怜惜他，他奖励似的在纪晓岚脸上亲了亲，这才把手伸到纪晓岚后穴那里。

和珅的前戏做的十分缓慢，纪晓岚让和珅手指慢慢的进进出出快逼疯了，和珅还悠闲的哼着歌，好像下体憋涨到快爆炸的人不是他一样。

纪晓岚被他逼的没有办法，主动抽出了和珅的手，推倒和珅自己坐了上去。这一下可坐得和珅头皮发麻，他赶紧扶了一下纪晓岚，免得让他直接坐的断子绝孙。

纪晓岚顶这一下也不好受，他觉得肚子里涨得慌，肠道火辣辣的，他尝试上下动作了一下，没一会就累软了腰，只能指使和珅自己动。

和珅这才从床上坐了起来。由于体位的变换，和珅起身的时候不断得擦过某个地方，突如其来的快感让纪晓岚还没没说出口的话转了几个音调，变成了奇怪的呻吟声。

纪晓岚赶紧捂住自己的嘴巴，惊恐地望向和珅，和珅露出阴谋得逞般的微笑。他将纪晓岚抱起来坐好，双手搭自己肩膀上，就开始换着角度对着那点折磨。可怜纪大人初试此事，哪里抵得过这种快感，没多久就泻了两三次，这还不算完，和珅下身一边动作着，两只手也不空闲，在纪晓岚身上到处揉捏，纪晓岚只希望明天早上的西装能遮住这些痕迹。

等到纪晓岚筋疲力尽恨不得睡死过去的时候，和珅却突然在他耳边喊了一声:纪大人

纪晓岚瞬间惊醒，还没来得及说话，就被一记深顶逼出了哼叫声，随后和珅每动作一次，就要在纪晓岚耳边喊上一声纪大人，让纪晓岚一直没法睡着。最后，纪晓岚终于累到即使在耳边喊纪大人也醒不过来的地步，和珅这才放过他。纪晓岚昏迷前的最后一个念头是和二怎么这么记仇……

第二天早上和珅被杜小月和纪晓岚赶出了家门。

这天在办公楼里，和珅埋头画了几个小时，叫来了刘全，对刘全说:“给爷做两只这个玩偶，要一模一样的。”

刘全接过纸一看，上面赫然画的是一个大硕鼠，“爷，这不就是一只老鼠吗，有什么好做的。”“叫你做就快去做，老爷做事废什么话。”

刘全本还想说什么，但被自家老爷的眼神吓到了，应了声是，就拿着图纸走了。

两天过去了。

这两天纪晓岚家门前一直挂着:踏入此门 永无纪昀，这才把和珅挡在家门外两天。

但纪晓岚这两天睡觉还是睡不好。

今天他正在自己办公室那打盹的时候，和珅的一声纪大人把他从美梦中惊醒，他抬头一看，哟，和中堂一只手各拿着一只和二，满脸笑容的站在他办公桌前。

纪晓岚看着和二的蠢样，觉得这一个星期胸中的闷气全部消散了，他弯了眉角，对和珅说:“有何贵干啊？和中堂。”

和珅也笑了起来:“当然是给纪大人送东西来的。”

“哦，那纪某可谢谢和大人了。”

“谢到不必，不过纪大人可否……”

“早撤了。”

和珅看着抱着臂仰着头望着他的纪晓岚，轻轻扬了扬眉。

像是被什么驱使着，他慢慢一步步走上前，他知道三秒后就会完成两人最后一道看似不可跨越的鸿沟。

满室的嘈杂声静止在这个吻中。

\---------------------------

老纪:和二你对小月说了什么让她跑出去的？

和二:我对她说她姐莫愁和万岁爷好上了

老纪:你大不敬


End file.
